


unsubtle

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: The EPCU [2]
Category: 1917 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Will Schofield, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top!Tom Blake, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: “When I said you were gagging for it, I didn’t mean literally so,” Blake breathlessly teased, amusement sparking all over his face at the plaintive look Will gave him in response.
Relationships: Will Schofield/Tom Blake
Series: The EPCU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	unsubtle

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my other smut fic about Will’s first time bottoming. Enjoy!

It was almost a surprise when Will dropped to his knees. _Almost_. 

For the last week or so, he’d been shooting pointed glances at Blake. Borderline painfully unsubtle but also a bit cute - especially paired with the nervous little way Will had asked Tom to fuck him again two days previous. 

But it was that evening, after dinner, while Tom was changing into his nightclothes that Will has slid to his knees in front of him. 

“Sco?”

“Can I?” the older man asked in a low voice, his blue eyes filled with anticipation.

“Let me sit down first,” Tom nodded, moving to the bed to take the place Sco had been just moments before. “Can I ask you something?”

Will looked up at him and nodded, nervousness making him clumsy as he settled between Blake’s legs. 

“What took you so long to ask, silly little thing?” Blake softly teased. 

Will opened his mouth to speak, his nerves making him mute. 

“I already knew you wanted it,” Tom added, smiling at him. 

“Shut _up_ ,” Will mumbled, his tone bordering on a whine as he carefully undid Blake’s pants. 

“Can’t tell you how good you’re doing if I shut up,” Blake teased, noticing how Will’s breath stuttered. “Don’t think I already forgot.”

It was intended to be in jest but he also meant it - two nights previous, he’d been amused but also very very interested in how hard Will had came when he’d praised him. 

“You’re making fun,” Will protested.

The little pout on Sco’s face sent a shock straight to his cock. _That_ was adorable. He had to make him pout like that again soon.

“Come on,” Tom said softly. “I’ll be quiet. Promise.”

Will gave him a look, eyes saying everything he didn’t voice.

Tom started to reassure him again, words cut off with a low groan when Will took him in his mouth. 

His eyes were glued to Will’s face, watching him try to go further down before pulling off to breathe. 

“I don’t know how to do this as well as you do,” Will mumbled, wrapping a hand around Tom and slowly stroking him.

“I’ve had practice,” Blake hissed in amusement, watching Will take his cock into his mouth again. He bobbed his head, speeding up as he sucked him off in his inexperienced way.

After a moment, Tom tangled a hand in Will’s hair, forcing him to go slower. “When I said you were gagging for it, I didn’t mean literally so,” Blake breathlessly teased, amusement sparking all over his face at the plaintive look Will gave him in response. “Poor baby. You’re doing so well.”

That was the right thing to say, given the little whine Will let out, high and desperate and needy. He pulled off for a second, panting and blushing red as he caught his breath. 

“Too much for you?” Tom softly teased. 

“Not in the slightest,” Sco shot back, biting his lower lip as he caught his breath. 

“You’re so cute,” Blake murmured, playing with Will’s hair as he started again. 

A thought came to him and Tom smirked, lightly tugging the blond’s hair. The moan he got in response sent a shiver down his spine, making him shudder. 

“Just like that, love,” Tom mumbled. “Just like that.”

It wasn’t long before Blake teetered at the edge, watching Will try his damndest to push him over. He was awkward and unpolished but so attentive and eager to please. What wasn’t to love about that?

“I’m going to- Will, love , I’m close,” he groaned, tugging his hair again. 

But he didn’t budge, giving Tom a meaningful look as he continued. 

_Cum in my mouth_ , his eyes said, and who was Blake to ever deny him?

Will swallowed when Blake did exactly that, whining as he pulled off and panted. His soft blue eyes were teary and tinged with just a bit of hopeful desperation, looking up at Tom for approval. “Did I...?”

“You did wonderful,” Blake softly cooed, pulling Will up to sit beside him. “Now. It’s my turn, isn’t it?”


End file.
